Thoughts
by Mentaly Insane
Summary: The team's thoughts on there newest member, Ryan Wolfe. Spoilers, this go up to season 10. Also there are some hints at Eric/Ryan relasionship, do not read if you do not like.


** This is my first time writing a CSI Miami fic so be nice.**

** Warning: there is some suggestions of Eric/Ryan relationship so if you're a hater look the other way. **

** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the character's. **

Horatio's Thoughts

The small, geeky, little patrol officer that had become Speed's replacement was not one that Horatio would have picked for the team. If it hadn't been for the numerous recommendations from everyone ranging to the County Chief to Mr. Wolfe's fellow patrol officers, Horatio probably would have over looked him and gone straight to the sunny but trigger happy AV tec from the next county that had been looking to get in the field.

Instead he got friction within the team; Eric bristled like a tomcat protecting his territory, Calleigh was curt and cold, something not normal associated with the sunny southern bell who rode horses on the weekend and baked one of the best apple pie's he'd ever tasted. Even Alexx was didn't like the boy at first, she only addressed one of them at the scene and left off any of her 'baby boy's' or 'sugar's' whenever she was forced to address Mr. Wolfe.

But eventually Alexx warmed up to him, and slowly he melted her heart like warm butter in a pan, and Ryan easily became the new favourite and if he was hurt or injured, mentally or physically, by the team or anyone in the lab, then she was on them like a polar bear on a walrus carcass.

Soon the rest of the team followed, one by one the little OCD brunet with the big innocent eyes and floppy hair stole their hearts in a way Speed had never been able to, would never be able to.

Suddenly Horatio found himself thinking that perhaps he'd made the right choice after all.

Alexx's Thoughts

Alexx hadn't liked Ryan Wolfe since the first time she'd met him. He was cold and clinical, looking at her dead body's like one might look at a particularly odd piece of art or a mutated vegetable he found at the local supermarket.

She gave him a chance though, and with that change she gained a new colleague, friend even.

But it wasn't in till she caught him crying, alone and scared like one of her boys after a particularly bad night terror, did she truly adopt him as one of hers. It wasn't her fault, really, she was just a complete sucker for the lonely and abandoned children out there; and that's exactly what Ryan was, an abused little tyke if she ever saw one.

Despite there less then becoming beginnings Alexx couldn't have been more grateful to have been given the chance to have a third child, even if he technically wasn't a child anymore.

Eric's Thoughts

Ryan was a brat. That was his third thought, his first being 'danm that's one nice ass,' and his second was 'what beautiful eyes.' Those were quickly erased, not that he had a problem with being attracted to the opposite sex, he'd been bi since high school when he'd had his fist awkward blow job in the bathroom after base-ball practice.

From then even he'd be willing to admit he hadn't been the easiest person to get along with, he pushed and pulled at Ryan in till he was sure the boy had absolutely no stretch left, yet somehow he kept finding more.

It wasn't in till the incident with the nail gun that Eric began to gradually let up on the boy, took off the pressure and even asked the boy out for drinks. Slowly, ever so slowly, something sweet and pure began to blossom between them, though it was still so fragile. Even though Eric knew it was selfish of him he couldn't help being glad that he got the chance to meet Ryan.

Calleigh's Thoughts

She'd seen the way that Eric had gazed at Ryan when he'd first been introduced to them as there new CSI. Calleigh had already known Ryan from when he'd been the first responder on a couple of cases she's worked solo, and he was about as sweet as her momma's homemade apple pie. But that first glance had really put her on edge, never mind that he was Speed's replacement and every small mistake that the boy made was gigantic in her eyes, case killers.

But no matter how hard she tried she felt herself unthawing, and when Ryan and Eric begin to date she couldn't find it in herself to mind, because, truthfully, Ryan was her little brother and no matter how hard you try, it's always impossible to stay mad at you younger siblings.

Walter's Thoughts

When Walter first shook hands with Ryan Wolfe he noticed how tiny and frail and almost feminine the man was, despite the others best attempts to muscle up. He was probably one of the few people that didn't get a bad start with Ryan. He almost felt like an overprotective Uncle to the boy, making sure, what with the way he always made sure he was ahead of Ryan when entering the crime scene or clearing the room. Ryan was quite accident prone after all.

It wasn't in till Ryan had survived the F-2 tornado that Walter acknowledges that the younger man could take care of himself. But it's not like Walter was going to let up, because Ryan was the Dorothy to his Toto.

Michael's Thoughts

Michael understood he was the new guy, the awesome but very stereotypical British analyst who had yet to completely understand the workings of the lab. Still, he worked in other labs before so he knew how we things worked, if there was a high profile case, that evidence took priority above all else, no matter how case breaking that one piece of evidence may be.

Still when Ryan Wolfe came with a cup of the brit's favourite coffee in hand and a tiny brown package of evidence in the other, he couldn't resist.

With a resigned sigh Michael accepted coffee, the evidence and Ryan's grateful smile. From then on, Ryan's cases always took priority above all else, if only because he reminded Michael of his youngest cousin who lived life with the same smile and died all too early.

Memo's Thoughts

Now Memo knew he was not a nice person, not by far, he's killed in cold blood, watched others suffer and even tortured on the odd day. Still, he had a daughter of his own, precious baby girl that he'd do anything for.

That's why when his boss first requested he take out one of the CSI's, more specifically the tiny, OCD, brunet he declined and suggested the man's wife instead.

Memo may be evil but even he wasn't cruel enough to spate the man from his children.


End file.
